


Blurring marital Lines

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Midnight rendezvous, Mirror Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Vagal fingering, Voyeurism, belle and gold are having an affair, belle doesn't cheat on gold, consensual voyeurism, gold doesn't cheat on belle, horny belle, masterbiting, masterbiting while the other watches, mutual masterbaiton, naughty mr gold, sex on top of the stairs, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'it isn't cheating if he doesn't touch     me...is it?' </p><p>belle finds herself drawn<br/>to her husband's boss.<br/>the very enigmatic mr gold,</p><p>struggling with their mutual attraction until a moment<br/>between them changes everything. setting them<br/>on a self destructive path.</p><p>kind of a remix of<br/>of mistress of gold manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. crossing lines

**Author's Note:**

> while I was writing mistress of gold manor this idea spring up on me  
> so I wrote them both at the same time ending up with this  
> remix of sorts of mistress of  
> gold manor

~while the cat's away  
the mice will play~

 

she entered his bedroom and stood before him. wordlessly,  
she slowly removed her panties. leaving them to pool on the floor in front of him hiking her skirt up  
she kneeled on his bed.  
exposing herself fully to him.  
slowly her hand began to stroke her  
rapidly wetting folds.  
he sat in his chair at the foot of his bed watching her intently  
as she rode her own fingers.  
she began to moan pleasuring  
herself until she shuttered.  
coming undone before him.

 

This was how their affair had begun,

 

she was alone in the library  
one evening. enjoying the solitude, reading quietly it was her nightly routine when her husband was away.  
when while reading a racy passage. she let her hand wonder..

rising her knees as she pulled her skirt up. toying with her lacey panties before finally pulling them  
down around her ankles.  
spreading her legs wider as she slowly touched her throbbing pussy. closing her eyes she was enjoying  
the feel of her own fingers lightly caressing her folds. no longer able to focus on the words on the page. losing herself in the pleasant sensation. when he came upon her.  
at a loss and transfix, mr gold  
stood in the doorway. watching,   
as she continued to pleasure herself. even though,  
she knew he was watching her.  
she came hard while he watched.

after reaching her climax  
she primly closed her legs and stood as if nothing out of the ordinary  
had occurred. simply pulling down her skirt and shoving her panties into his pocket before walking  
out the door.

 

"it isn't cheating if he doesn't touch me...is it?

 

after that night in the library things became very complicated..  
I allowed them to be complicated.  
I allowed him to watch me in a most intimate act.  
telling myself that it wasn't really cheating. I was so lonely,  
with my loving husband mostly gone.  
I ached to be touched.  
I longed to feel desired. special,  
and for awhile I could lie to myself. telling myself that while my husband was away our dalliances were nothing more then two lonely people seeking out comfort.

mr gold was a curious. enigmatic  
man and I soon found myself  
drawn to him. as long as he didn't touch me I could still lie to myself that what we were doing wasn't cheating. wasn't really all that wrong,

it was nearly a year ago when  
my husband and I came to live  
in mr gold's mansion.  
we'd only been married  
less then 6-months when my husband began working for mr gold.

anyone who worked for mr gold usually lived in his mansion.  
so that they were at his beck and call at all hours. day and night,  
the mansion was just passed storybrooke's town line housing  
a percentage of storybrooke's residents.  
growing up in storybrooke all my life  
I heard the stories about the man  
not all kind.  
I had never actually met mr gold before I came to live in his home.  
the mansion was enormous  
the entry hall and every room  
it seemed were were filled with antiques! and odd things from all of his travels. evidently mr gold was a hoarder of yesteryears Treasures.

I spent our first day wondering  
from room to room marveling at  
what was to be our new home for  
the foreseeable future.  
mr gold payed his employees well.  
and my husband's job was simple  
enough. besides owning most of storybrooke mr gold was a very successful antiques dealer.  
and it was my husband job to personally inspect  
mr golds investments.  
making sure that mr gold had  
gotten what he payed for!  
then making the arrangements to have the items safely shipped  
to storybrooke.  
it was an easy job  
it's in own demanding way.  
the only problem being that his job kept him traveling quite a lot. sometimes my husband would be gone for a whole month.  
but mr gold took care of his employees.and while living under gold's roof we practically payed for nothing and it was money that we needed to get our lives together.

we were saving with the hopes of someday having our own business. maybe, even someday open my own  
bookstore.  
growing up in storybrooke I wanted more then this little town could provide but..like all dreams they fade with time. and the reality of small town limitations sets in.  
we saw this as a opportunity,  
a chance to make a life for ourselves. that had been the plan until that chance meeting in the library.that night changed everything.

changed me,

that was the moment that had  
set us on this self destructive path.

 

the day did come when pretending that it was his hands touching me.  
making me come wasn't enough anymore.I craved human intimacy.  
I needed to feel his touch.  
his body pressed against mine,  
it was only a matter of time before  
the inevitable happened and one of us broke the unspoken rule and  
crossed that line.

 

and when we eventually did breach  
that fragile dividing line.  
it was a circumstance of my own making.

whenever mr gold went into town.  
I would sneak into his luxurious bathroom indulging in all its luxuries.  
I knew it was wrong to enter  
his personal space without  
his permission but..reasoning that  
he would never find out anyway.  
I continued to make use of his  
luxury bathtub as no one would  
know anyway. it was the largest  
in the house. the grandeur,  
till one day he came home earlier then I expected. I was applying  
body lotion on my naked body when  
I saw him watching though  
the bathroom mirror.  
wordlessly he walked up to me  
gently placing his hands on my hips.  
he bent his head and kissed my  
bare shoulder taking the bottle from me I let him continue to apply generous amounts of lotion over  
my body. I knew then that this was what I had been secretly waiting for. hoping would happen,  
the feel of his hands caressing  
my body sent my heart racing.  
feeling myself rapidly becoming wet with need. it was the first time that  
he had ever touched me.  
after bending down to apply lotion to the backs of my legs his hands slowly circled around my waist moving up my sides. when he cupped my breasts I gasp!   
heat coiling in my core.  
as he massaged my breasts his thumbs grazing my sensitive nipples. our eyes locked in the mirror as he continued sliding his hands down  
my stomach his fingers sliding  
into me. it stung at first,  
his finger tips still having traces of lotion on them.  
I moaned losing myself in his touch, gripping the sink as  
he fingered fucked me.  
making me come repeatedly,  
my legs turning to jelly as I neared another orgasm he quickened his movements sliding his three fingers  
in and out of me.  
moaning lowly I moaned his name  
as I shattered. coming more intensely then ever before!

he tenderly kissed my neck as he soothingly continuing to stroke my slick pussy. I leaned back against him feeling his hard erection against me.

I moaned his name again when  
the ringing of his phone  
interrupted us. he looked at me  
then with such intensity, in a way I'd never have seen my husband look at me. and I knew in that moment.  
I knew that there was no going back.  
I was lost to those dark eyes  
I needed him, like I never needed anyone before.

 

we crossed a line.  
we had crossed many,  
but this this was different..

after this his fingers were often buried inside me.

 

late at night when the whole household was a sleep.  
we'd meet in the dark.   
I entered the quite dining room always wearing my silk nightgown and robe.  
without speaking I'd sit on top  
of the table.  
while he sat in the chair in front of me spreading my legs open to him.  
I exposed myself completely to him. on these nights he took himself  
in hand while watching me pleasure myself. staring into my eyes as we masturbated until we both came.

then one night. he kissed me, 

it happened during our midnight rendezvous.while I sat on the edge of the dining room table with my legs spread before him. pleasuring myself  
in front of him. he remained sated while taking himself in hand.  
we knew at this hour of night no one would hear us here.  
after reaching our climax I laid panting on top of the table.  
gold stood up from his chair and leaned down over me. gently  
he kissed my forehead staring down into eyes he wished me goodnight before leaving the room.  
it was the most intimate touch  
we had ever shared and we both knew that we had crossed a line that we couldn't come back from.  
it was a step to far!  
and it would only lead to heartbreak.  
coasting me everything in the end,

we spent the next few days seeking longing glances at one another when we thought no one was watching us.

 

I found myself becoming more and more drawn to him. seeking him out, until the moment we both took leave of our senses. completely! lost what little restraint we had left.

 

on Sunday afternoons  
the household staff were usually  
off for the day. some lingered around on the estate while others went  
into town.  
I was enjoying the quiet day,  
reading a book in my favorite nook  
in the dinning room while  
gold had gone into town on a business errand.  
when he returned I found him in the entry hall holding a small package of some kind. when he looked up at me, it was that look! that look of longing. his dark warm eyes expressing so much emotion.  
we were alone for the moment.  
just one moment together,

i walked up to him and wordlessly cupped his face in my hands gently threading my fingers though his maddeningly soft hair.  
leaning into my touch he looked at me as if I was everything.  
his everything,  
the intensity of his gaze caused  
my breath to hitch.  
he bent down and kissed me.  
kissing me so passionately that my knees wobbled and my heart beat rapidly in my chest.  
he gasp my name while  
his hands on my hips held me tightly against him.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.  
tasting each other for the first time.  
we stumbled toward  
the staircase only making it to  
the third step before we collapsed down on the stairs.

I couldn't bring myself to stop.  
I didn't care anymore!  
I needed him inside me,  
while he was occupied with devouring my mouth I explored his lean frame moving my hands up his chest. I pushed his suit jacket  
off his shoulders and slowly began  
to untie his necktie while his hands were busy with pulling my skirt up  
and quickly removing my damp panties. after I assisted him in freeing his erection from his pants.  
he entered me, taking me right there  
on the stairs case.  
I moaned his name as he slowly thrusted deeper inside me.  
I was in ecstasy the feeling of him inside me was exhilarating.  
I wanted him from the moment  
he caught me in the library.  
as he thrusted faster I moaned feeling my orgasm nearing when..

when I heard the front door open.  
and to my utter horror my husband  
He had come home! to found me having sex on the staircase with his employer,


	2. staying behind the lines

{ it takes two to tango } 

 

8-months later,

keeping her head bowed belle walked to her therapist office feeling the eyes of the whole town on her as she walked.judging her.the rumor had gotten out she'd broken the heart of a kind and good man, betraying her loving husband by sleeping with the enemy.

 

belle walked quickly up the stairs to dr hopper's office the local therapist she'd been seeing for the past  
4-months. 

she sat in the waiting room avoiding the ever intrusive stares of his secretary.she sat staring down at her naked ring finger feeling that now familiar overwhelming sense of shame and loss. 

 

'this is where the whole sorted affair had ended.'

 

when i was a child i remember there was a scandalous affair between the school teacher and the dog catcher. the entire town gossiped about the whole sordid affair and scrutinized their relationship till one day they'd had enough and left town with their illegitimate child in tow.

as a child i never really understand why they left town or why what they'd done had been thought  
so wrong.

it's funny the way life turns out.

the only thing worst then the judgmental stares of the whole town were the unforgiving stares of the people closest to me. I couldn't even look my parents in the eye anymore. seeing the disappointment there made me want to die of embarrassment and shame.even  
my so called friends didn't understand me.they believed that he tricked me somehow or even payed me! i felt humiliated and oddly freed at the same time.

i'd married for love and companionship and we were happy. we had a good marriage until we moved into that house,  
but if i were being truthful with myself i never felt those intense feeling for my husband. the things mr gold had made me feel..he made  
me feel..

i was pulled from my melancholy thoughts when dr hopper called me into his office to began our session.

 

"so, belle how are we this week."  
dr hopper politely asked siting in his chair with his notepad in his lap.

I sat down on his comfy couch  
and shrugged my head in reply. continuing to fidget with my naked ring finger.

"In our last session, we ended on a very emotional note are you feeling up to discussing it further? how did it make you feel to realize that your husband had found you in a compromising position." 

"I haven't heard from my husband.. my ex husband, i said barely forcing the words out. since the day he  
told me that he wanted a divorce.  
he wants nothing to do with me."

the look on will's face when he found out was devastating.the betrayal in his eyes has hunted me ever since that day.the guilt of what i'd done to him was eating me alive. 

"let's talk about your relationship with mr gold." dr hopper said calling me back to the present and shanking me from those thoughts. 

"we've hardly discussed him, you said before that mr gold made you feel different then your husband had. do you feel up to further discussing mr gold and your feelings for him?  
dr hopper asked with kind sympathetic eyes.

I had to turn away from his searching glaze.what i truly felt for gold i could never bring myself to confess out loud.not to my therapist not even  
to myself, 

what i had felt for gold was passion, for the first time i felt pure unbridled passion.when making love to my husband i often found myself thinking of him! shamefully comparing the two men and the different ways they touched me.  
my husband had always been a gentle caring lover while gold..his mere touch was full of such longing and passion he touched me as if i were something most precious. it surprised and excited me to feel those things for him.to know he wanted me. 

"Belle, your very thoughtful today. are you alright do you want to take a break." dr hopper asked attempting to pull me from my melancholy mood.

"no, I'm..I'm just.I'm not ready to...

"that's ok belle, we can talk about whatever you like." Dr hopper said with a kind smile.

after lapsing into a long silence  
dr hopper cleared his throat and tired again.

 

"when was the last time you had contact with mr gold." dr hopper asked interrupting again me from my reflective thoughts.

i was angry with gold, i knew it was irrational and unfair to blame him completely for what happened between us.but i simply did.i was so angry with him and with myself for all the pain we caused with our selfish actions that i couldn't bare the sight of him! i never wanted to lay eyes on the man ever again, my need for him my feelings for him had destroy my marriage and now i had to deal with the fall out all on my own.

'it was just so much easier to hate him then to deal with what we felt for each other' I decidedly thought. 

"I haven't laid eyes on the man  
since that..awful day that ruined everything." I bitterly stated meeting his eye.

"I see, and has he tried to contact you." dr hopper asked while writing something down in his notes.

i nodded. "at first, he called a couple of times he had the gall to send me flowers and expensive jewelry! as if he could buy me, I sent them all back I want nothing from that man." 

"and how did he react to your rejection." dr hopper asked staring at me with sympathetic eyes scrutinizing me. 

 

"mr gold always gets what he wants doesn't he, he tried to see me once. but I..I refused to see him I don't want to see him ever again." I stated not telling him the whole truth. 

 

the truth was i couldn't face him. every time i thought about what we done all the pain that we caused. when i thought about all the dirty things we'd done together how i  
let him see me in ways i never would have allowed my husband to. i felt dirty and ashamed of myself.

"belle, while I believe were making some progress here.I still feel that your holding back.until you truly allow yourself to be more open  
with me and yourself about what happened in that house with  
mr gold. only then can you move on from this." dr hopper stated sadly.

i nodded my head trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I know, I'm just not ready yet to..  
dr hopper interrupted me by taking my hand in his.

"it's ok belle, your not ready I won't push you.we will deal with all this when your ready too." dr hopper said with a kind smile.

i nodded my head not trusting myself to spake.

 

i walked out of dr hopper's office staring down at the pavement feeling raw and exposed when i looked up and saw a new bookstore had opened across the street.

I glazed up at the sign it was called belle's books and more.and standing right in front of it was mr gold,  
I advanced on him in a fury.

"if you think that this will, that this would what win me over. get you back into my pants again! well,  
you are sadly mistaken." i angrily accused.

he rised his hand shaking his head. "that's not, that's..not why I did this." 

"then why, did you think you could buy me.buy my forgiveness." I asked crossing my arms over my chest and glared at him. 

"I thought, he paused looking away from my angry stare.that it would at least get you to speak to me.I did all of this for you,to make you happy." 

"you don't know a thing about me, or what makes me happy." I stated unable to hide the anger in my tone.

"no,but you wanted this.and I want to know you.that's what this is about to get you to talk to me." he said looking into my eyes with those dark eyes of his.

It was that look of longing, those dark warm eyes expressing so much it was that look that had cost me everything, 

"you can't buy me mr gold, I'm not for sale." I stated. 

"I simplely wish to know the woman I love, is that truly so wrong to want to be with you.I know your heart your mind.I want you belle." he said pleadingly as if that statement alone could undo all of this.

i stared down at the ground shaking my head avoiding those dark pleading eyes.

"I'd forgotten what it felt like to be happy, all those little moments we were.weren't we..weren't we truly happy together." he asked.

"i don't, I can't do this now gold.  
I have to go." I said turning to go when he called me back.

"I have a confession to make! 

i turned back around and looked  
at him.

"I may have sent him away,for weeks on end just so that I could be with you.spend time alone with you.  
I'm sorry. he said shaking his head. you don't know how long I waited  
for you to allow me to touch you.  
I sent him away and kept him away just so I could be with you. it was wrong and unscrupulous but I'm  
a bad man and I wanted you. please belle,please forgive me." he begged.

"for what." i quietly asked staring into those beguiling dark eyes my anger subsiding.

"for being a selfish ass,for everything that caused you a moments pain. you've held my heart in those little hands of your's from the moment you first walked into my home I was yours." he stated with a sad smile.

 

"please don't I really can't do this with you now maybe..I just need some time I'm sorry." I said unable to be near him.

I'm sorry belle,I'm sorry for my part in hurting you I never meant to cause any of this..maybe I did I don't know anymore. everything I touch I ruin." he said practically begging for my forgiveness. 

"I'm sorry too, I just can't do this now, please just..let me go."  
I implored him.

"belle please wait, this was my gift to you.the life you always wanted  
please take it." he pleaded holding his hand out to me the keys in his palm.

I just stared at the keys in his hand I knew he was offering more then  
the book store.he was offering his heart.  
mr gold had made himself venerable in front of the whole town offering up his heart to me. his eyes begging for my forgiveness for my own sins.  
for my love i knew then that i did love him.that i always loved him, from the very beginning I loved him.  
i just couldn't let him in.not yet,

"I don't know, a part of me wants to say yes and throw my arms around you but then another part just wants to..scream at you,I don't know what it is I want right now." i said looking away from his pleading expression and his hand still reaching for mine.

"maybe in another life then, if I wasn't me and you weren't married then perhaps we could have been together.we could have been happy."  
he said with a small smile.

"you mean like in another life." I asked intrigued by the silly notion.

"yes, he nodded his eyes filled with unshed tears.

I stared into his beseeching eyes

"maybe, in another life." I said turning and walking away from him.

we'd crossed a line.one I wasn't sure we could come back from.one I couldn't come back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unlike mistress of gold manor I had a really hard time with this one, it took me over a year to write this chapter! I had been writing little bits over the year but it was hard going and I was still trying to write the ending even now! I'm not really happy with the way it turned out but, this is the ending I ended up with,

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter was nothing but smut the following chapter will have all that pesky plot and touchy feely dialogue


End file.
